Kinsey's Last Stand
by FantasticJackie
Summary: Senator Kinsey attempts to break up SG1 by bringing up certain regulations that solely apply to the only 2 USAF officers of the team. When he starts presenting evidence, chances seem bleak except that Jack seemingly has something up his sleeve.
1. Chapter 1

**Kinsey's Last Stand  
**_By Jackie_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SG-1, yatta yatta yatta. Personally, I think these things are superfluous.

**AN:** Uh... Yeah... Just another story that popped out from one line - Kinsey's initial full accusation, if you're curious. Pointless Kinsey bashing ahead by means of S/J! In the next (and final) chapter.

-O-

Reporting as ordered, Colonel O'Neill entered the briefing room and headed for General Hammond's office. He hoped this was going to be short; Carter was working on a MALP unit below, bent over and exposing a nice view of her a--. True as it may be that Carter would probably not appreciate being ogled, and by her CO, no less, the fact still remained that he was missing the show. Undoubtedly, she would sense his stare and glare at him without really meaning it…

D---. This had better be quick.

As he passed by the window, he noticed someone already sitting in the General's office, familiar in a glance. He knocked on the door just as recognition hit him.

Sure enough, Senator Kinsey opened the door. "Colonel O'Neill," he said in a false cheery voice, "Nice to see you again."

"Aww, h---," Jack said in return and brushed past Kinsey without a further word. "General?"

"Colonel O'Neill, Senator Kinsey arrived a few minutes ago. He requested to speak with you and me on a matter of what he said was extremely urgent." He paused to take in Jack's disgruntled features. "Believe me, Colonel, I'm not any happier about this than you are."

"Nor am I," Kinsey pompously added, as if his opinion mattered.

Well, actually, that was the problem, wasn't it? Kinsey's opinion _did_ matter.

He sighed and passed a hand over his face. "Let's just get this over with. What do you want, Senator?"

"Only what's best for this country," he stated obtusely.

"Yeah, yeah. Ya' know, somehow, I've always doubted that. I've always thought you were really just in it for-"

"Colonel," Hammond warned while at the same time Kinsey answered, "Money?"

"Power," Jack finished.

"Colonel," Hammond repeated sharply.

"Yes, well.." Kinsey's mood had shifted from falsely optimistic to negatively pensive. "Power does have its privileges…"

Jacks' brows were furrowed together as he shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels.

"You and your team have thwarted me for the last time, Colonel. If I can't shut down the SGC and that d---ed gate, then I'll at least get the single greatest threat to this planet dismantled and no longer putting the world at risk!"

"You mean SG-1?" Hammond clarified in disbelief.

His eyes flashed manically. "That's exactly what I mean."

Jack looked to George questioning for a moment, but the older man was just as confused as he was. Directing his attention back to Kinsey, he asked, "And how, pray tell, do you intend on accomplishing that?"

"Regulations," he stated simply, grinning in a manner Jack could only describe as wicked.

"What regulations would those be, Senator?" Hammond asked confidently. If anyone knew regulations, he did; he practically had the book memorized. "They only apply to two members of SG-1, in case you've forgotten."

"I haven't. That's the whole point."

Jack was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the direction of this conversation and the Senator's implications; he could handle it, but it was far from how he had ever envisioned things going down. The only outward show of his discomfort expressed itself as crossing his arms over his chest. He schooled his features into a mask of neutrality, preparing himself for anything. But Kinsey wasn't a stupid man; he noticed Jack's subtle reaction and read it for what it was.

"You're pretty close with Major Carter, aren't you?"

Jack shrugged. "We're a tightly knit group, Senator. I'm close with Daniel and Teal'c, too. Kind of happens when you depend on each other in life or death situations."

"Yes, yes. That rule of closely knit bonds and friendships between combat teams seems to have been universally disregarded for the SGC." Hammond's frown deepened while the Senator continued. "But that's not what I'm referring to, is it?"

"To what you are referring, I couldn't tell you," Jack replied, purposely being annoyingly proper.

"You're not stupid, Colonel. You know what I'm talking about."

"Well, I'm not a mind reader, either. I don't have a clue."

"She's a beautiful woman, Jack. And you're a lonely man."

"And your point?" Jack asked dimly as he fought back bristling feelings from hearing another man – no, _Kinsey_ – referring to her as beautiful. What? Could no one else appreciate Sam Carter's good looks?

_Kinsey can't,_ he decided.

"My point, _General_," Kinsey said spinning to face Hammond. "Is that this man is all but in love with his second in command!"

"Senator, that's a very steep accusation you're making against _my_ second in command and one of the best d--- officers the Air Force has ever known," Hammond replied, voice low with livid energy crackling beneath his cool tone.

Jack decided to play with Kinsey rather than taking him seriously; it would infuriate him, and that thought made Jack giddy. "It's okay, Sir. It's an utterly false statement," he said smugly, slipping his hands back into his pockets.

"It is, is it?" Kinsey asked dangerously. In a manner Jack bemusedly thought to be bordering on deranged, the Senator flipped open the manila folder to expose a series of snapshots in which the Colonel and Major were in close proximity or sharing a longing glance, one where they were in an intimate hugging embrace, and another in which Jack's hand rested softly on Sam's cheek, the looks on their faces unmistakable.

Jack's eyebrows shot upward at the stack of 'evidence' Kinsey had provided. There were more documents paper-clipped beneath the pictures which Jack assumed to be reports of some sort. "Senator, as… well-meaning as I'm sure your intentions were," Jack began sounding uncertain. "I _really_ think you need to find yourself a new hobby. It's downright disturbing that you've been stalking us…" He visibly shivered to illustrate the point.

"It _is_ disturbing. Disturbing that the frontline team of this planet has such a sordid, dishonorable scandal as a relationship between two ranked Air Force officers in the same chain of command. Probably engaging in sexual activities every time they step through-"

"General, I really think Major Carter should be present for this given the circumstances," Jack interrupted, leaning across Hammond's desk and ignoring anything further Kinsey had to say. He was trying to take this in stride, but as usual, the Senator wasn't making it easy. Accuse him of wrong doing, sure, but to insult _Carter's_ honor as an officer and woman? Kinsey was in dangerous territory, even if he was a US Senator standing in General Hammond's office.

Hammond seemed to draw a steadying breath at Jack's suggestion. "Excellent idea, Colonel. I agree. Where is she?"

"No idea, Sir," he answered immediately but he met his CO and friend's eyes: he did know where she was, but he wanted to be the one to retrieve her. He also needed time to regain his footing and to grab something from his office – his ace in the hole.

Thankfully, Hammond got the message. "In that case, since you know your team better than anyone else, find her and bring her back with yourself."

"Yes, Sir."

"You have an intercom system!" Kinsey pointed out hastily.

Jack was already across the room, hand on the doorknob. "With all due respect, _Senator_, if you're going to be accusing her of having sexual relations with her commanding officer when it d--- well isn't true, I think she deserves a warning."

"Like h--- she does!" Kinsey raged. "You're going to brief her on what to say!"

"General!" Jack darted his eyes to Hammond. This was quickly getting out of hand, and the prospect of handling this outside the realm of violence was becoming less and less appealing.

"Do not insult the integrity of my people, Senator!" he rebuked irately. "No more than you already have! You have laid some serious accusations against two of my finest officers. Major Carter has every right to be briefed on what is going on here,-" Kinsey started to interrupt, but Hammond shouted him down, "_From her commanding officer!_ That is my final word on the subject, and you have no jurisdiction to overrule me."

Kinsey bristled, breathing deeply to control himself and said nothing.

Jack let himself out, sending Hammond a grateful glance. But as he tried to shut the door behind him, he ran into resistance – Kinsey held the door open.

"Fine," he said in a controlled voice. "But I'm going with you, _and_-" he spun around to face the General, "If you stand in my way, I will take it as you being a willing accomplice to this _serious_ breach of conduct."

Jack was surprised to see Hammond rising menacingly from his seat, undoubtedly the words _Is__ that a threat? _on the tip of his tongue. He couldn't agree more, except that an idea for an even better way to put the Senator in his place had just occurred to him. He only hoped Sam would agree – and that she would forgive him for what he said next knowing full well that Kinsey would not keep his mouth shut.

He waved his hand back and forth. "It's fine, General." Hammond's narrowed eyes slid over to acknowledge him, and Jack nodded towards Kinsey. "If the Senator wants to continue stalking me for a little while longer, it won't make any difference."

He frowned. "Are sure about that, Colonel?"

"Positive, Sir," and he gave a small smile that he hoped said _Trust me._

And Hammond did, albeit unsurely. He directed his attention to Senator Kinsey again: "You are on thin ice, Senator. When this is over, the President will be hearing about it."

"Oh, I have no doubt of that," he retorted smugly with a barely concealed sneer. " You see, General, you've already fallen through, and it's up to me whether or not you'll receive a hand out of the icy depths you find yourself in now."

General Hammond's jaw clenched, and Jack decided that the best course of action would be to take the Senator on his own before the SGC was in need of a new commander. He started on his way through the briefing room, Kinsey hot on his trail.

"On second thought," Hammond's voice followed after them, and Jack paused at the exit. "I'm coming, too."

Jack barely restrained an eye-roll but felt grateful for George's support; he just wasn't sure if he could really do this in front of him. But deciding that it was probably better this way, he puffed up his cheeks as he let out a sigh and led the way towards, first and foremost, his office.

"I have reports and testimonials. I have security camera footage. I even have copies of e-mails and memos…" Kinsey was speaking rapidly, excitement once again pervading his tone.

Jack was prepared to let it slide, for Kinsey to get his hopes up so the crash at the end would be that much better, but Hammond had no such intentions.

"If your evidence is so damning, then why are you even here? Surely, Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter should already be scheduled for their courts-martial by now," he challenged.

"Because I _thought_ I'd be kind and give them a chance to explain before going forward," Kinsey said sweetly.

"Bull----. You mean to blackmail!"

"Oh. I intend to do much more than that," and he said nothing further.

They arrived at Jack's office, at which point another verbal brawl initiated between Kinsey and Hammond. While they were thoroughly distracted, he slipped inside his office and retrieved a folded document from within his desk drawer. He looked over it for a moment, still wondering what he had been thinking when he'd requested it. Of course, Thor hadn't helped matters, abducting him one night a couple weeks ago stating that he felt as if he, on behalf of the Asgard, owed Jack a great _personal _debt that couldn't be repaid with exchanges of technology and protection for Earth. If Jack had been floored by the little grey alien's sudden borderline emotional decision, Thor's idea of repayment had been… Well, he wasn't sure what, but shocking didn't quite cover it.

He'd agreed partly because he was amused by the idea, partly because he was still half asleep, and partly because… Because the thought taught him to hope. It was selfish and inappropriate, and he never should have done anything without first consulting Carter… Which was why she still didn't know. He kept putting it off for a later date, afraid of her reaction when she found out what he'd done.

Somehow, he didn't think even the Asgard could protect him from the wrath that would be - _could_ be Major Samantha Carter after she found out.

Well. They did say no time like the present.

Concealing it within his BDUs, he exited the office only to find the two senior officials still at it.

"Where _is_ Major Carter?" Kinsey asked Jack immediately, now growing impatient.

"Gate room," Jack answered simply, leading the way.

"So you _lied_ to your superior officer earlier when you said you didn't know where she was," Kinsey stated as if empowering himself.

"_No._" Hammond cut in. "I knew perfectly well that Jack had an idea of where she was; _you_ were just out of the loop, Senator."

While Kinsey silently seethed, Jack momentarily allowed himself to find amusement in the two men's behavior – or more George's. It was nice to have such a loyal friend as your commanding officer, and he knew that in the future, they would all be laughing about this.

Just then, Daniel rounded the corner.

"Jack! General Hammond! I was just…" he said in greeting, and then froze confused. "Senator Kinsey. Ah… To what do we owe the…" he shot a look between Jack and Hammond and said barely audible, "Displeasure?"

Deciding it would be too complicated to explain and fearing that Kinsey would embrace the "difficulties" without any, Jack looped a friendly arm around Daniel's shoulders and guided him along with them. "Come on. It'll be easier if you just come with."

"Okay… Are we gonna lose the Stargate program again? Because last time-" he began enumerating.

"No, Daniel. The President wouldn't allow it, despite however important the Senator seems to think he is," Jack answered.

Kinsey scoffed, but said nothing.

"Carter still in the Gate room?"

"Uh yeah, last I saw. I think Teal'c went with her; they were talking about Ry'ac…"

"Perfect," Jack replied. He hadn't been a reckless decision maker in a long while – not since his first training exercise for the black ops in which he realized the importance to think every action through. He wasn't sure if he'd really thought _this_ action through, though. Driven by his angry desire to see Senator Kinsey put in his place, he hadn't been able to analyze how Carter might take his plans. He really hoped she would go along with him, but he would give her the option. He had to give her the choice. And if she didn't want to realize his plan, well then….

He glanced at Daniel; the unsuspecting archeologist had his brows furrowed, deep in thought about the present situation which he knew nothing about. His friend would stick by him; Jack was confident in that. Men revealed that they were gay every day, right? And Carter would be safe while he would take the fall.

Jack just hoped that Daniel would be able to forgive him.

He looked to Daniel again and mentally blanched at the thought of Plan B.

Actually, he really, really, _really_ hoped Carter – Sam – wouldn't make it come to that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kinsey's Last Stand  
**_By Jackie_

**AN:** Sorry for the longer-than-expected wait. Along with being pretty consistent for me, I couldn't figure out how to finish it. It ended up being fluffier than I ever intended, making this more a comedic romance than a romantic comedy, if you get my drift, but at least it wasn't a quick, silly one-liner! ;)

**IMPORTANT: **CLM – It means Career Limiting Move, in case you don't know.

**Chapter 2**

Jack located his 2IC immediately upon entry into the Gate Room. Kneeling down, she was poking expertly at an opened panel of the MALP and talking with Teal'c who stood beside her, watching with detached interest, though his focus shifted quickly to the small entourage O'Neill led behind him.

"Carter!" he walked quickly over to her as she regarded him and the Jaffa moved to greet Daniel by the door, looking for an explanation.

Looking behind her, Sam was about to answer when she noted who had followed him into the embarkation room. "Uh… Sir," she stood slowly as Jack reached her. "What's going on?"

"It's… complicated…" he began, searching for the right words. It had all seemed like a brilliant plan earlier, but now she was standing _here_, and with over half a dozen people in the room, let alone however many on the observation deck. For cryin' out loud, he hadn't thought there'd be _so_ many onlookers. Walter, he thought, would be amused, as Jack was well aware of some dubious bets the man had placed regarding himself and Carter. He would probably leave the SGC today with enough money to make a car payment...

_If_ Sam agreed to his plan, he reminded himself.

"Sir?" Carter asked again breaking his reverie, ever inquisitive.

"I can read lips, Jack," Kinsey said threateningly from his position by the door. Jack closed his eyes in irritation as Sam peeked over his shoulder again, but he took her by her shoulders and steered her to the other side of the MALP, the large recon robot putting at least one sort of barrier between them and Kinsey. – At least, until Hammond and Teal'c stepped in. Literally.

"The h--- you can! – Teal'c! See that Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter have some privacy from the prying eyes of the government."

Kinsey sputtered as the Jaffa's heavy gait echoed through the room.

"With pleasure, GeneralHammond," Jack heard his large friend say, and unless it was his imagination, he could hear the smile in Teal'c's voice as he positioned himself to be a bodily wall in front of the Senator.

Carter looked to Jack expectantly, but for the life of him, he had no idea where to begin. He had the whole middle of his speeches planned out, but the beginning? He hadn't even considered it!

When Jack still failed for words, Sam wisely started things off by questioning him. "I take it Senator Kinsey's here to attempt shutting down the SGC again." So it was more a statement than a question, but who was counting?

Jack nodded. "Yeah. Showed up out of the blue with no warning. Why else, right?"

Her own head bobbed in agreement. "Why else. What's his plan this time?"

Well, there was a good question. Did she have to be good at asking questions? How was he supposed to tell her what was happening here? "He's… got this folder…" he started unsurely. "With pictures of us…" he slowly rambled, frowning at his feet as if they had the answers, finding no easy way to explain the circumstances. He looked back up to her. Carter was smart; maybe she understood from just that little bit?

Her eyebrows were perched curiously upwards, beautiful blue eyes wide. "Of us? SG-1, you mean?" He could tell she didn't think that, but she wasn't going to be presumptuous. Ever the perfect, restrained Major.

Jack could only shake his head to the negative and confirm what he knew her other thoughts had to be. "His plan is… It involves… certain regulations…" he continued lamely. D---it! This was ridiculous! It wasn't as if there was even anything in those pictures. Not really…

"Regulations…?" If she had had any doubts that this was regarding her _strange_ relationship with her CO, the mention of regulations had to have blown them away as she and Jack were the only two they could affect. And it never took Carter long to connect the dots. "Sir, what kind of pictures are we talking about here?" Her arms came up to cross themselves over her chest protectively, an angry frown beginning to take hold of her features. He could tell what she was thinking: doctored photos.

That was it. He couldn't keep stretching the inevitable out for eternity. For one thing, General Hammond's patience, even with him, had its limits. For another, Jack didn't think he could take the mounting nervous tension in the pit of his stomach much longer.

"You know what? You know what?" he said quickly, repeating himself and exposing his nerves. He reached into his pocket and withdrew the document he'd retrieved from his office, shoving it into her hands before he could stop himself. "Here. I should have showed this to you weeks ago."

Her startled eyes were on him, the paper in her hands not of any concern as she considered her CO confusedly. "Weeks ago? Sir, I don't understand. I thought you said the Senator arrived today without-"

"He did. He…" he trailed off, not sure how to explain how the document and Kinsey's visit connected. She didn't fully understand the current situation, let alone the unknown one in her hands, which she may or may not have embraced. His nerves were getting to him, so he said just barely short of snapping, "Oh, for cryin' out loud, just read it, Sam!"

She blinked, eyes nearly bulging at the use of her first name given their location and current circumstances. With one last spared glance to her Colonel's face, she unfolded the document and began to read.

He watched her eyes as she took in the words, the knot in his stomach twisting and turning without remorse. Again, her eyes widened in shock, and her mouth fell open as she read over the same place on the page again and again, quickly, and then slowly, and then quickly again. Tears leapt unshed into her eyes as she covered her mouth, which was forming into a surprised watery smile, with her free hand. He let himself breathe – a bit. At least she wasn't repulsed, but she might have just been flattered. However she was on the verge of tears, so maybe it meant more.

Did women cry when they were flattered? They cried when they were sad and when they were happy. They cried when they were mad. They cried when they were scared. H---, women even cried when they laughed! D---it! Coming to the conclusion that women could find a reason to cry about _anything_, Jack's nerves returned in earnest.

Of course, the real question was did _Major Samantha Carter_ cry when she was flattered? Of all the times he'd known her to be so, she'd been embarrassed, but he'd never seen her cry over it. Did that mean anything?

"D---it, Carter, say something!" he finally said roughly, and she looked to him with startled eyes swimming behind tears. Eyes that were brimming with… His heart flipped in his chest. He'd been wrong to hold out on her; too much of a d--- coward. He wished like anything he could take her into his arms, and she looked as if she did, as well.

"I don't know what to say, Sir," she said softly. "I…"

"Carter, I didn't mean to make you cry," he joked lightly, though truthfully.

She smiled and wiped away the offending drops. – He almost wished she hadn't. There was something about her vulnerability he found breathtaking. "It's okay, Sir. These are happy tears."

He huffed a short laugh. "D--- straight."

She chuckled, handing the document back to him. "I can't believe you convinced them. I mean… How? When?" Her gaze suddenly turned sharp. "And why did you wait so long to tell me?!"

Worried that Kinsey might hear her rising tone, he lifted his finger to his lips and shushed her. "I'll explain later, but I was afraid you wouldn't be happy."

"Jack!" she chastised, quieter now, and he couldn't stop the thrill he felt at hearing her call him by his first name. She'd always been a quick learner, but d---! That felt good! "Why _wouldn't_ I be happy?"

He rolled his eyes at himself. "I don't know. I… Maybe I was afraid of what would happen." He shrugged.

"If I _was_ happy? Like I am?" she clarified.

"Yes! Carter – Sam – look," and he noted the way her eyes flickered quickly between his at the use of her own first name. "I'd love to discuss this with you in depth, but later."

She peered over his shoulder where the others still stood, Teal'c resolutely before Senator Kinsey. She frowned, and then turned her gaze back to Jack. "What are you planning? I don't understand."

He sighed, now hoping that she wouldn't object to this. "I do have a plan, but it's…" he trailed off, looking for the right word. "It's… Well, it's not your normal, average plan. It's probably stupid, actually…"

Sam caught his eyes immediately with hers, suddenly determined. "Whatever your plan is, I'll do it, Colonel."

Again with the military front, but he realized that she was saying this for his benefit. She never liked it when he referred to himself as being less than intelligent, having complete faith and confidence in him as a military officer and SG-1's leader. But this plan didn't require a military officer; it required Jack. _Just_ Jack. _And_ Sam.

"You sure about that? Maybe you should wait until you hear it," he replied.

She shook her head and smiled. "I don't need to hear it to know that I'll like it. I trust you, Sir." They were discussing more here than just trust in military leadership; she trusted him with her heart and character and future. He felt his heart swell; G--, he loved this woman.

Shaking his head in silent disbelief, he said, "All right," and stepped toward her. He leaned forward and began to whisper in her ear his thoughts on how to take care of the Senator.

She nodded in agreement, and he could see the goosebumps rising on her neck. He smiled at the thought, but continued, getting to a particular part of the plan: Sam giggled. "Sir!"

"I told you! You should have waited!"

"No, no!" she said back. "I'm all for it!"

"Really?" he asked, surprised, and she nodded excitedly, beaming.

"Colonel?" Hammond called, growing impatient.

"Coming!" he sing-songed over his shoulder, but he held Sam's gaze for another moment. "Are you ready for this?"

She grinned. "Am I ever."

It took another moment for them to school their features in order not to reveal any of what they had planned. Jack was still reeling with the happy knowledge of her accepting him, let alone his plan. This was going to be _so_ good.

"I take it that you've now been briefed on the situation, Major?" General Hammond asked upfront when they stopped before the small group, Teal'c standing aside away from Kinsey who huffed irritated.

Sam gave a quick sidelong glance to the Colonel before answering. "Not really, Sir. Colonel O'Neill gave me a heads up, but I'm still a bit confused."

Nodding, though no doubt wondering what they _had_ been discussing if not that, he said, "Well, let's go back up to my office and-"

Jack interrupted him. "No, Sir. Excuse me, Sir, I think we should finish this here."

General Hammond's eyes, narrowed at first from the interruption, settled sharply on the Colonel. "Come again, son?"

"I agree, General," Carter backed him. "I know enough of the situation to understand what I'm agreeing to."

Hammond frowned at her. "Major, I'm really not sure that you do."

"With all due respect, I am, Sir, really," she said back. "I know Senator Kinsey is not the only one who maintains these beliefs, and I'd like to dismiss them once and for all. The more witnesses, the better."

He could kiss her. – And with a start, Jack realized that he really _could_. But more than that, she was performing admirably, completely convincing General Hammond. He had worried that she would do this just for him, but he could now see that she wanted to do it as well. The silly thing was that he knew that had to be the case in order for her to agree to his crazy plan in the first place, but he supposed hearing her say so really drove the point home in a way he couldn't believe before.

The General sighed and looked between the two SG-1 officers. "And you're both sure you want to finish this discussion _here_?"

"Yes, Sir," Jack answered for the both of them. "It'll get around the base, anyway." The comment he made was lightly stated, but his gaze was as serious as ever on the General.

Hammond frowned, clearly not agreeing that this was a good idea, but he had to acknowledge that as the two subjects of this… trial, or whatever it was, were content with where they were. He could have ordered them, but it seemed as if he was curious as to what his 2IC and Major had up their sleeves. So he sighed in his own defeat, and said, "If that's what you want." And then addressed Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c, who were waiting to be filled in: "This all started when Senator Kinsey here made the accusation that Colonel O'Neill is all but in love with Major Carter."

"Which he denied," Kinsey continued and, producing his manila folder again, split it open. "But I have evidence."

"Yes. Evidence. Always good," Jack drawled with casual sarcasm. "But I'm not all but in love with Major Carter."

"You're not?" Daniel asked, looking to him suddenly in alarmed disbelief.

"I'm not…" Jack replied slowly, as he glared at Daniel. Sure, he was obvious and they'd discussed it before, but did he _really _need to be so blunt when he was about to be court-martialed? He tried to impart his own disbelief with the archeologist's CLM on his behalf.

"Jack!" Daniel raised his voice while Teal'c raised his eyebrow. Even Teal'c! And Kinsey… Kinsey, the b----d, had the nerve to look smug.

"I'm not!" Jack repeated more insistently, noticing then the way his teammates' gazes flickered from him, and he turned to see Sam, with veiled hurt in her eyes. She glanced quickly at him and then looked away. "Oh, for cryin' out loud…" he said, drawing her tepid attention.

He rolled his eyes and smiled crookedly, drawing out the document once again. He watched his meaning dawn on her, and she had the good grace to blush as he handed the paper to the General. Senator Kinsey attempted to take it himself, but Jack didn't allow it. "Here you are, General. A few weeks late, but this should explain and excuse everything. – That hasn't happened. Yet." Turning back to Sam, he met her gaze as he said, "You're all wrong. I'm _completely _in love with her. No 'all but' nothin'."

Mouths gaped all around at the brash, open, forbidden comment. – Even Sam, who looked as if she was about to fall over in happiness or disbelief. Maybe both. Those tears were there again…

"Colonel!" Hammond rebuked after a stunned moment. "You can't be serious!"

"You know I am, General!" He turned to face him and noticed the still unopened paper in his hands. "General, the letter?" he nodded to indicate it. Still frowning, Hammond unfolded the paper and began to read. Jack shifted his glance to the positively gleeful face of Kinsey. "Glad to see you're so happy for us," he said sarcastically, and he knew he looked smug.

That did the trick, and Kinsey's face immediately lost all trace of happiness. "If that's your resignation-" he started to protest, becoming worked up, but General Hammond cut him off.

"It's not." The General's mouth twitched in amusement, and his eyes peered over the crest of the document, silently inquiring of the Colonel, _How?_

Jack only grinned.

"Then what is it? Because I fail to see how anything short of your resignation or Major Carter's promotion, which _clearly _hasn't happened, would explain or _excuse_ anything," Kinsey charged.

Hammond replied all too cheerily, reading part from the page, "It's a pardon signed by the President _and_ the Joint Chiefs granting Colonel Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter to engage in a romantic relationship without fear of consequence."

"What?!" Kinsey exclaimed.

"OR," Hammond continued reading, "Any needed change to the makeup of SG-1." He was smiling openly now, in bemused surprise. "In recognition of their outstanding achievements and sacrifices to protect this planet and the galaxy and creating and maintaining unprecedented alliances that will protect us and push us forward in the future, and for their honorable service to their country in following the regulatory rules and bylaws of the United States Air Force…" he skimmed down a little farther. "Signed this day, April 7, 2004."

Daniel's mouth hung open as he looked between Jack and Sam, the latter who was now smiling prettily, though her face was a slight shade of pink. He looked to Teal'c, the Jaffa's expression exuding happiness for his two friends, and then turned to the General and asked almost giddy, "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack, Doctor," Hammond confirmed. "Says so right here."

"Give me that!" the Senator demanded, grabbing the document from him and reading it for himself. "What the _h---_ is this?!" Kinsey demanded irately after a moment.

Sam was the one to shrug and answer, surprising Jack. "Seems like a new-found right to the man of my dreams."

Jack grinned inanely, looking quite pleased between Daniel and Teal'c first, and then General Hammond, and finally the Senator. He could _so_ get used to this.

"I just spoke with the President this morning! He made absolutely no mention of this… _pardon_," he shook the document fiercely as if he could strangle it out of existence, "And you're claiming to have had it for _weeks?_"

"Hey! I intend to frame that!" Jack chastised, ignoring his question. "'Lot of important signatures on there. Don't wave it around like a lunatic…!" He reached across the way and attempted to snatch the letter from the Senator, but Kinsey deftly dodged causing a frown to mar Jack's features.

"So help me Colonel, if this is your idea of a joke…" Kinsey snarled, looking between him and Sam.

"The real joke is you being left out of the loop, Senator," Jack stated directly, his tone serene and gaze hard.

"Which would never happen," Kinsey snapped back. "The President trusts me implicitly; he wouldn't knowingly allow me to come here only to make a fool of myself!"

But that was the funny thing, because it was apparent that that was _exactly_ what the President had done – a well placed rebuke to the Senator's opinions of the SGC and Stargate program. The President backed them, not the Senator.

"Ya want proof?" Jack asked as if irritated. Really, he just wanted to rub it in the Senator's face; he was having way too much fun with this. He also had _always_ wanted to do this. – Well, always since knowing Sam. "Here!" And he turned suddenly to Carter, placing his hands on either side of her thin waist and pulling her flush against his body. Sam, anticipating his move, cupped his face in her hands and brought his eager lips hungrily down on hers. They kissed with open passion and a reckless abandon in which they'd never engaged.

Jack was only vaguely aware of the whoops and cheers that broke out around them as others clapped and Daniel wolf-whistled. His attention was focused on Sam, the way she felt in his arms, fingers in his hair, mouth on his, and tongue… Finally, after seven years of waiting, and in the Gate Room, no less. It couldn't have been any more perfect.

They broke apart as abruptly as they had come together, both out of breath, flushed, and slightly embarrassed. But this victory of theirs was more deserving of a celebration than any other they'd had in a while, and it encompassed more than just them as they noticed now the SGC around them still excitedly buzzing. Sam and Jack turned, in each other's arms, to see the Senator's reaction.

He was livid, face red and arms shaking at his sides. "This," he began, but he got no further. "This!" he tried again, but then he gave up. "I need to make a call. – General, I'll be using your phone." And with that, he stormed out of the Gate Room, tossing the letter to flutter down behind him.

Another cheer echoed through the gate room, and looking up, Jack noted that the control room was engaging in the same sort of celebration. He couldn't help the upturn of his lips as he faced the General again.

"Well played, Jack! And Sam!" he congratulated.

She laughed lightly, but said nothing and laid her head on Jack's shoulder, arms wrapped around his waist.

"But… You know… I'm just wondering…" Daniel began, looking almost bereft. "I mean, how… When…?"

"O'Neill." Teal'c spoke over the flabbergasted sounds Daniel was making. "I believe DanielJackson is just as curious as I am to learn what transpired for these events to occur."

"As am I," Hammond input as Sam nodded and, with a quick squeeze, stepped back from Jack, putting a respectable distance between them.

Jack shifted his glance between the four of them. "Well, ya' know, _originally_, Thor wanted to eliminate all evidence of the frat regs ever _existing_. I talked him out of that, though; I kinda thought Carter and Daniel would point out that it might mess up that whole…time…continuum…thing if frat regs never existed. Extra babies and the elimination of others…."

"_Thor?_" Daniel asked incredulously.

"_Thor?_" Sam echoed.

"You didn't know?" Daniel turned to her in surprise.

"I just found out like you did!"

But Jack was still telling his story, "Then then he wanted to issue an intergalactic marriage license, but I figured Carter shoulda' been there for that…"

Sam choked, and a quick glance confirmed that she was blushing fiercely.

"And Earth probably wouldn't have recognized it, anyway," he continued.

"What's Thor have to do with this?" Hammond wanted to know.

"Thor, little grey buddy. Abducted me one night a couple weeks ago. We went to see the President. Who d'you think helped me?" He quirked a curious eyebrow.

"Well, actually, I was thinking…" The archeologist's eyes flitted briefly in Hammond's direction, but the shock on the General's features must have confirmed that he had not been involved.

"I can't believe this," said Sam, and Jack turned immediately to her.

"Yeah, I know. That's what I told Thor when he brought up wanting to… help us… in that way…"

"No, no, I mean….That too, but they have that kind of technology to _erase_ certain regulations and laws? That's incredible."

"Time travel is a wondrous thing…" he offered sarcastically.

"Yeah, but we're not talking altering simple events here, Jack," Daniel agreed with Sam. "We're talking… how a society _functions_ and _thinks_."

"Indeed," Teal'c said. "It is quite a gift the Asgard wished to bestow on you, ColonelO'Neill and MajorCarter."

Jack hadn't thought of it that way; he hadn't wanted to, though he had internally acknowledged it in some form or fashion. He supposed he just didn't believe he deserved to be thought of so highly, though he couldn't help relishing in the apparent perks of such a position, sneaking a glance at the woman at his side.

"I'll say," Hammond agreed. Then he directed his eyes to the observation deck, somewhat resignedly. "Well, I'd best hurry up to my office and make sure the Senator hasn't destroyed any of my personal belongings."

"Do you really think he would, Sir?" Carter asked seriously.

Hammond shrugged. "I only know that he's human like the rest of us, and embarrassment doesn't cover the half of what he's feeling right now." The way he put it, Jack actually felt a pang of remorse for his actions.

Then he remembered they were talking about Senator Kinsey.

"You're too soft, General," Jack replied with a lopsided grin.

General Hammond regarded him with a surprised expression, something lurking in his eyes. "You're just now discovering that, Colonel?" The smile was twinkling in his eyes, and Sam gave a light giggle, drawing his attention. "If you'll all excuse me," Hammond said regarding his flagship and favorite team. "Excellent job, Colonel. Major. I have a feeling that this is the last we'll see of the Senator for a long while." He smiled at them both, almost grinning, and it occurred to Jack that perhaps he and Sam had had a silent romantic fan in the base commander. Too soft, indeed.

"Congratulations, both of you. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help you adjust to this new dynamic. – All of you," he said, addressing Teal'c and Daniel, as well, and with a start, Jack realized he hadn't even considered their opinions on he and Sam starting a relationship together. After all, this would irrevocably affect the team. Jack, with a quick glance over the three SG-1 members, realized they needed some time.

"Some time off, Sir?" he asked immediately. "Just a couple days?" he clarified, looking between Teal'c and Daniel, the latter who frowned at him.

Hammond thought over it for a second, and then nodded. "Granted. SG-1, you're on stand-down for the remainder of the week." And with that, he left to see what was left of his office after hurricane Kinsey.

"So…" Jack said looking between Daniel and Teal'c. "You guys okay with this?"

"Are you kidding?!" Daniel asked in disbelief, still beaming.

Teal'c inclined his head. "I am more than okay, O'Neill, MajorCarter. I could not be more pleased for you both."

Sam's smile widened almost self-consciously. "Thanks, Teal'c."

"Me either!" Daniel heartily agreed. "I can't believe you, Jack! I never would have believed you'd do something like this!"

Jack shrugged, smiling fondly at Sam. "Well, you know. Some things are worth the risk of breaking rules and the Chain of Command..."

Sam smiled lovingly back, her heart in his eyes.

Quickly looking away before he gave into the urge for another what would forever be known as a "Gate Room Moment," he led the way out of the Gate Room; it was time to get back to work. "And nighttime visits from little grey men. And trips to the President himself at 0400..." He continued enumerating, his team snickering behind him. "Oh, and waking the Joint Chiefs at 0430! H---, yeah! My favorite part!"

**Epilogue**

After their initial kiss in the Gate Room, Jack and Sam had behaved themselves, going back to being the respected professional officers they always had been. The tension had been thicker between them, and yet more relaxed in some aspects, as they knew their relationship was now in their own hands.

It had taken no small amount of courage for Jack to ask her out to dinner after work, which she had shyly accepted. It wasn't a fancy date; just a sloppy meal at O'Malley's in their civvies. They laughed and joked and eased into the new dimension of their relationship. It was a perfect official first date for them, after which Jack had driven them to his place.

For, "Coffee. Or… something," he had said.

They both knew they were there together for the or something. Which was why they now stood in his bedroom, with the pathetic excuse of a house tour.

After watching her eyes flit to his bed and her face flush hotly for the third time, Jack decided that this little game they were playing was absurd and took it upon himself to break the ice. Because she sure as h--- wasn't going to.

"So, Carter, what kind of dreams were we talkin' about back there?"

She looked to him confused, not following what he meant. "Sir?"

"Jack."

"Sam," shot back, not missing a beat.

"Fine. You said earlier, _Samantha,-_"

"Ooo. I think I like that better."

He grinned as he continued, "That I'm the man of your dreams. What kind of dreams?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, hoping to inspire a new hot blush to creep over her pretty features.

She blinked in surprise, and then wicked gleam entered her eyes instead, and she stepped closer to him. "I promised myself I'd never tell anyone," she said cryptically, and then leaned closer, snaking her arms to rest on his shoulders and mouth right at his ear. He was mesmerized by the curve of her neck while her lips brushed against him as she breathed the words: "But that doesn't mean I can't show you."

He gave in, wrapping his arms tightly around her and trailing kisses down her neck and throat as he freefell backwards onto the bed. Landing atop him, she let her hands play across his still clothed chest, gently tugging, attempting to lead him up to her mouth.

"I love you," He murmured, and she ceased her movements at his declaration, clutching the fabric of his shirt tighter. He smiled against her skin as he finished, "Thor."

She hit him – a hard shove against his arm, and he chuckled as he flipped them over to look down at her glaringly amused expression. "Striking a superior officer, Major?" he challenged with a hop of his eyebrows.

Her eyes narrowed. "Actually, I was planning on spending the night between the sheets of his bed, but he really knows how to kill the mood."

He bit back widening his grin and said, "Well, you know, I've always had a soft spot for those little grey aliens."

Her mouth twitched, but her expression remained serious. "And me?" She asked, half playing but still hopeful. He didn't miss the need for affirmation in her blue irises.

Jack dropped his humorous air.

"And you," he said in tone meant for her only, leaning down and kissing her gently once, "Samantha Carter, I am in love with," he kissed her again. "Madly," another gentle kiss, "Deeply," this kiss longer, "And always," he whispered, and this time did not pull away.

She didn't say anything back; she didn't need to. Her silent tears spoke volumes – as did the way her mouth crashed hungrily against his.

_The End_

**AN:** Oh look…! I got rid of Pete, too! What a pity! XP Now go see a dentist, all of you. I'm sure you're all in danger of cavities after all that sap!


End file.
